Is One Enough?
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Killian is a single dad, who runs a popular restaurant and bar in Kissimme, Florida, called Neverland. He's looking for a nanny to take care of his daughter. He hires Emma, who is running from her past to help raise his daughter. They fall in love, but Emma's past is coming to haunt her. Can their love survive? Find out
1. Hiring Emma

Is One Enough?

Reviw: Killian is a single dad, who runs a popular restaurant and bar in Kissimme, Florida, called Neverland. He's looking for a nanny to take care of his daughter. He  
hires Emma, who is running from her past to help raise his daughter. They fall in love, but Emma's past is coming to haunt her. Can their love survive? Find out

AN: No fairy tales just a modern story with their regular names in the show. If you have a issue with it, leave. I don't care.

Chapter 1  
Hiring Emma.

"Daddy." Lily, my daughter, said, running into the room as I finish looking over my paperwork for work and some applications for nannies to help with Lily. One looked really good. A girl named Emma. I was running a popular restaurant/Bar in downtown Disney called Neverland. I put the papers down and pick up my daughter."What is it?" I ask.

"I'm hungry. Can you make me some breakfast before you take me to school." Lily said, giving me a puppy dog face.

"Alright. Alright. You'll have a nanny by tonight." I said.

"You finally chosen." Lily said, eyes lighting up like Christmas lights.

"I did. Let's go to the kitchen." I said, standing up. I decided to call Emma after I drop off Lily at preschool. I made her favorite breakfast of scrambled eggs and  
toast. She ate it all and went to get ready for school. I decided to call Emma then. I dialed her number and it rang.

"Hello." A woman's voice said.

"Is this Emma?" I ask.

"Its she." Emma said.

"Would you like to come in for an interview and get hired right away?" I ask.

"I would love to. what time would you like me over?" Emma asked. I smiled.

"Noon work out with you just fine?" I ask

"It does. See you then." Emma said. I hung up just as Lily came in with her backpack on her back.

Emma's prove. I was staying in a motel until I could find an apartment and a job. The money that I had taken out of my old bank was enough for a few weeks at a motel. I got in one of my best outfits I was able to save from my old house when I escaped. I smoothed out my hair out to make sure it looked good. I head out of my motel room and into my car and headed to the adress Killian gave me. I arrived and knocked on the door. A good looking man with jet black hair and ocean blue eyes. I shook my head knowing htat it was bad to all in love with the boss.

"Emma. Come in." Killian said. I stepped into the house. I saw that the house looked like it needed a woman's touch.

"Sorry if its a mess. Its kind of hard to clean when running a business especially at night when I work till close. Follow me to my office." Killian said, leading me to  
the office.

"Its fine." I said.

"That will be one of your duties long with living with us so you can help with my daughter. You'll have weekends off." Killian said.

"I probably will walk around the city. My family is in Plant City, Florida." I said, which was the truth.

"Good couple hours away." Killian said. I nodded. I sat down in the chair in front of Killian's desk and he sat behind the desk. The Interview went for awhile and I  
answered all the questions. I had a lot of babysitting experience.

"Well you can start tomorrow and move in right away tomorrow. You can meet Lily tomorrow. I got the day off today that's the reason why you start tomorrow." Killian said. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome and thank you." Killian said. He led me to the door, doing some talking and then I left to go get packed.

Killian's POV. She was a beautiful woman. I shook my head. I wasn't ready to fall in love. Not yet. After Milah's death, I wasn't ready to move on, but I had a feeling  
that it wasn't going to be easy with her being my daughters nanny. I let out a sigh as I close the door behind me.

AN: I hope you liked. Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Meeting Lily

Chapter 2

Meeting Lily

I check out of the hotel after making sure everything that I brought with me was in my car. I at least had a place to live with free rent. I was nervous about meeting Lily, but from how Killian said she was and the pictures I saw. She was a cutie. I head towards Killian's house. I pulled into the driveway where I was suppose to park. I got out and shut the door. I decided to get my stuff later. I knocked on the door and a little girl with black hair and blue eyes open the door. I smiled, knowing that it was Lily.

"Hi." Lily said.

"You must be Lily. You look like your daddy. Can I come in?" I ask.

"Your the new nanny?" Lily asked, opening the door and letting me in. I give a nod.

"Yes I am." I said. Lily smiled shyly as Killian came down the stairs.

"Lily. You should know better to open the doors to strangers." Killian said.

"Daddy. You told me she was coming today and I was excited to meet her. I wanted to be the one to greet her." Lily said, giving her father the innocent look. I saw Killian's stern face go into a smile.

"Alright sweatheart. Emma will be taking you to school today. I have to go to work early. Its gotten busy and won't be home till later tonight. I'll text you if I'm  
going to be late and her bedtime." Killian said. I give a nod. Killian showed me where my bedroom was and I decided to put stuff away while Lily was at school. Killian gave me the time I had to pick her up at.

"Emma. Its time to go." Lily yelled up the stairs. I hurried down the stairs and ushered Lily out of the house after making sure she had all the stuff she needed for school, even though she was in preschool. Lily rode in silence as some music played on my radio station.

"Mom use to escort me into the school. Can you?" Lily asked when I pulled into a parking spot. I give a nod.

"Of course." I said. I escorted Lily inside. The teacher smiled at me.

"I see Killian got a new girlfriend after 2 weeks of grieving." The teacher said. I blush and got a giggle from Lily.

"No. I'm the new nanny. Lily asked me to escort her in." I said.

"Aww. I'm Miss Harison." Miss Harisson said.

"Emma Swan." I said. I left soon afterwards and headed back to Killian's. I unpacked everything and put them in drawers and stuff. I put my books on the shelf that he had in the room. I went downstairs and looked at the list of stuff to do while Lily was at school and I got to work with cleaning and the laundry. I kept an eye on the time as I worked. I had plugged my Itouch into the radio that I brought to work with music that I liked. Around Noon. I headed to the school to pick up Lily. She came running out.

"You got everything?" I ask.

"I do. I got something to show daddy when he gets home." Lily said, jumping on her toes. I smile and get her in my car. I drove home so I can make lunch for us. We spent the day playing games and Lily went outside while I made dinner, but stayed in my line of sight. I felt my Iphone 5 vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw a text from Killian saying that he'll be home for dinner.

"Your dad will be home for dinner. come set the table." I call out the door for Lily. Lily ran in and headed to do the dishes. I finished making the cheeseburgers that Lily choose for dinner. It was around 6 at night when I was getting all the stuff on the table when the front door opened.

"Daddy." Lily said, running towards the front door. I heard some talking and laughing.

"Dinner's on the table." I call. Killian and Lily came in.

"Cheeseburgers?" Killian asked.

"Emma let me pick them out." Lily said. I saw Killian smile and we sat down for dinner.

Killian's prove. After some cartoons while Emma put the dishes in the dishwasher, I was tucking Lily in bed.

"Do you like Emma?" I ask.

"I do. She's really nice. Daddy. Are we still going to Magic Kingdom in Disneyworld this weekend?" Lily asked.

"Of course. I promised you didn't I?" I ask.

"Yes you did. Night daddy." Lily said. I kissed her forehead and she fell asleep. I left to head to bed myself. I saw Emma heading to her bedroom.

"Night, Swan." I said.

"Night Jones." Emma said, giving me a smirk and entered her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

AN: Next chapter will be the trip to Disneyworld. Hope you liked it. Sorry it took me awhile. I was having issues. Reviews are much appreciated. :)


	3. Trip to Disney

Chapter 3

Trip to Disney.

Its been almost a week since I became a nanny and now it was the weekend when I had off. I woke up to the smell of eggs and I got out of bed. I changed into a tank top and Kapries. I slipped into my flip flops as I head down the hall to the dining room to find Killian and Lily already at the table. There was a plate there for me.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up." Lily said, jumping out of her seat and pulling me to my chair right next to her. I sat down with a laugh.

"Thought we would have to wak the sleeping beauty." Killian said, with a playful chuckle.

"I'm use to sleeping in on weekends." I said.

"You doing anything today, Emma?" Lily asked.

"No why?" I ask.

"We're going to Disney to Magic Kingdom. Please. Please come with us." Lily said, giving the puppy face. I looked at Killian.

"I said it was ok as long as your fine with it. You won't have to pay for the ticket." Killian said.

"Sure." I said, with a smile as Lily jumped up claiming she was done and ran to get ready. Killian smiled.

"You made someone really happy." Killian said.

Half an hour later we were driving to Disney World passing under the sign that said Welcome to Disney. Lily was bouncing in her seat dressed like Snow White. I couldn't hide my smile from her excitement. Killian gave the money for parking when we get to where Magic Kingdom is. Lily was out of the car before Killian turned the engine off. I was out after her, grabbing her arm, gently to stop her from running off. Killian joined us and scooped up Lily.

"No running off lass. I don't want to loose you." Killian said.

"Oh come on daddy. I want to see the princesses." Lily said.

"What about the rides?" I ask.

"Of course." Lily said, giggling as we head to the gates. I had my bag checked and we headed towards the ferry that Lily wanted to take instead of the tram. We were towards the front and Killian had Lily by the hand as she was still bouncing on her feet, impatient to get to the park. The ferry finally came to a stop and we got off with Lily pulling her father towards the entrance. I chuckled as I hear Killian's scolding, but it fell on death ears. I hurried after them, laughing as Lily yelled for me to hurry up. She pulled Killian towards the trolley that was pulled by a horse. Lily jumped in the front next to the driver and Killian and I get in the seat behind her. The horse starts to move.

"So you having fun?" Killian asked.

"I am. I've been here before, but not since they added the New Fantasy Land." I said.

"Lily was brought here that it was open. She loves it here. Almost has all the signatures of all the characters, but not yet." Killian said. I smiled. Lily turned her  
head and smiled at us. I returned the smile. The Trolley came to a stop and Lily jumped off and Killian and I followed as she pulled us both to where lines of people were waiting to see the parade. Killian and I stood in the front with Lily standing on the road as the parade came our way. Seeing the characters brought a smile to my face. After the parade, Lily dragged us on a bunch of rides. Peter Pan, Haunted Mansion, Snow White, Whinny the Pooh, Pirates of the Caribbean, tea cups, Dumbo, etc. She was big enough to go on rides. I enjoyed the New Fantasy Land. It sure made Magic Kingdom a bit better.

"Daddy. Lets go get my autograph book signed. PLEASE!" Lily said, giving the most adorable puppy face that she could muster.

"Of course." Killian said, with a smile that made Lily lit up like it was Christmas. We arrived and Killian and I stood off watching Lily.

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened to her mother?" I whispered. Killian tensed at the words.

"She was killed in a car crash. Drunk driver hit her head on." Killian whispered.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Its fine. I had a feeling you would ask me sooner or later with how close you two are getting." Killian said. Lily got more signatures and asked to go eat. We took her to Belle's castle for lunch. We sat at a table. Lily was telling me about a show that was performed in front of Cinderella's castle that performers and characters sang songs from the movies.

"We should go to it." I said. Killian nodded in agreement. We finished our foods and head to the castle to where the performance would of course be held. Killian put Lily on his shoulders. I felt a tug on my arm and turn to see an old lady standing there.

"Such a lovely family you have." The old lady said.

"Well. I..." I started but Killian stopped me.

"Thank you. We are." Killian said. I shot him a glare. He just gave me a shrug as the performance began. I tapped my foot to the music as Lily danced ontop of Killian's shoulders. I could tell Killian was hurting, but he didn't show it. Afterwards. We stopped at a gift shop where Killian was dragged away from me by Lily to get what she wanted. I found a few shirts with a favorite character on and I grabbed a key chain to add with my keys. I paid for it with the money I brought with me. By the time we left the store. Lily was yawning.

"Alright Munchkin. Time to go home. I promise that I will bring you back another day." Killian threw in before Lily could throw the puppy face, which made her happy. We took the tram back and headed to Killian's car. I looked back as we left Disney World to find Lily had fallen asleep.

"Good choice daddy." I said.

"Always know when its time to leave." Killian said. We headed home.

AN: Whoo. That was a long one. Next one will be when Emma's past catches up to her, but not in a good way. You'll have to wait and see what happens. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Past Comes Back

Chapter 4

Past Comes Back

One month after the trip to Disney. It was November. Lily had the day off from school and Killian was at work.

"Lily come inside and eat some lunch." I called, after I opened the door. Lily runs in and into the dining room and sits at the table where Macaroni and Cheese with hot dogs was waiting for her. I came and joined her.

"Can we go to the park today?" Lily asked.

"Of..." I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Is someone coming today?" Lily asked.

"Your father didn't say anything." I said, standing up and hurrying to the door. I opened the door and regretted it. I was about to slam the door shut, he put his foot in the way to stop it.

"Hello Emma. I've been looking for you." The man said, stepping in. I backed up.

"Neal. I was trying to stay hidden from you." I said, feeling my back press up against the wall. Damnit. This wasn't good.

"Emma?" Lily asked, coming in and her eyes widen.

"Well. Isn't this a surprise." Neal said. I hurried up to Lily.

"Lily. Go get your daddy. Tell him I'm in trouble." I said, feeling Neal advancing to me.

"But..." Lily began, but I was pushing her towards the back. I felt a hand grab my hair and yelped in pain. Lily's eyes widen and she went running. I was slammed into wall and felt pain in my side.

"I want you back, Emma." Neal said.

"I don't want you. I left you because of how you were treating me and that I was getting tired of paying for everything when you weren't lifting a finger to help me."  
I would have continued on, but he was kissing me. I brought my leg up and kicked him hard where it hurt.

"Bitch." Neal said as I ran for the kitchen. I got grabbed and turned to face Neal.

"I will come for you Emma and I swear if you get the cops involved. I'll hurt that little girl that you seem to care about a lot." Neal said, with a sneer to my face.  
He threw me head first into the counter and everything went black.

Lily's POV. I was crying as I ran towards Neverland Restaurant that my father owned. I was always welcomed there because of my dad. Emma and daddy brought me here and I remembered all the familiar spots to get there. Luckily dad had bought a house that wasn't to far away from it. I heard shouts from tourists because I'm sure they heard my cries. I tripped and fell, scrapping my knees. I cried out in pain, but pushed the pain down to get up and continue running. I reached Downtown Disney. I ran in the direction of the restaurant and entered. It was not crowded.

"Lily." Jefferson said, coming over.

"I need daddy." I said.

"OI. KILLIAN. Your daughter's here but no Blondie." Jefferson yelled. Daddy came out and eyes widen. He gathered me in his arms.

"Lily. What's wrong and where's Emma?" Daddy asked.

"A mean man came in and Emma looked frightened of him and she told me to come get you." I said, through whimpering. Daddy turned to Jefferson.

"Can you take care of the restaurant?" Daddy asked.

"Of course." Jefferson said.

"I'm gonna drop you off at your Uncle Liam's." Daddy said. (AN: I have his brother and parents alive in this one.) I nodded.

Killian's POV. I dropped off Lily and rushed home. The door seemed to be still open as I got out of the car. I run into the house.

"Emma!" I yell. I found her laying on the ground, knocked out. I saw blood coming from a cut on her head. I called 911 to get her rushed in.

A few hours later. I had called her parents. Her mom said she'll be there as soon as her husband got off of work which won't be for another few hours. I sat in the waiting room. The doctor came out.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Well. She has a concusion along with fractured ribs. It looks like she's been suffering from abuse for awhile. I don't know how long." Dr. Whale said.

"Thank you. Can I see her?" I ask.

"Yes." Dr. Whale said. I head to the room. Emma was sitting up. A bandage was on her head. She turned her head towards me.

"I want to know what happened." I said. Emma's face went pale when I said that.

AN: Yep. I have to leave you in a cliff hanger. Hope you liked.


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5  
The Truth

Emma's POV. I knew that my history would come out eventually, but I really never expected Neal to show up so soon. I thought I was safe until the door opened. I turned my head so I wasn't looking at Killian, but I felt the mattress sink and him take my face in his hands, turning it to face me.

"Tell me Emma. You became a good friend to me and Lily adores you a lot. Please." Killian said. He had earned my trust after a month of working for him.

"Neal is my ex boyfriend. It was a perfect relationship until I moved in with him. I had to have meals ready for him at a certain time. He pulled the entire dishes out because he found one speck of food on a plate and I had to wash all of them by hand. Then the hitting started if I spoke out or did something wrong. I got thrown down a flight of stairs. I escaped back to Florida the month you hired me, hoping he wouldn't find me. My parents were supportive and glad I got out. I'm sorry that I kept it from you." I said. Killian pushed a strand of hair out of my face. We had been becoming good friends since he hired me.

"I don't blame you, lass. But I am going to call the police." Killian said, standing up.

"No. Please Killian. Don't." I said.

"Why? He deserves to go to jail after how he treated you." Killian said.

"He threatened Lily." I said. That shut Killian up right away.

"What?" Killian asked.

"He said if I got the police involved he will kill Lily. Please don't. We both love that little girl. I don't want to see her hurt or worse. And I would never forgive  
myself if she was hurt." I said.

"Alright. Alright. Long as you stay home and leave if you see Neal." Killian said. I nodded. My parents rushed in and Killian promised to bring Lily soon. My mother was fussing over me until the doctor shooed them away so I could rest.

I was in the hospital for a week. I got books along with my laptop brought to me. Lily was brought everyday to see me. She would sit at my side and we watched cartoons  
and I sometimes read to her from the book that I been reading to her. I was finally released from the hospital. Lily was sitting in my lap as I was wheeled out. I would be on bed rest for another week so that my ribs could heal. Killian stood waiting by the door to the car.

"Daddy. Let's go home." Lily said as Killian helped me into the car. Lily jumped in her car seat.

"So what's the plan with me laying on the couch till the week is over?" I ask as Killian drove home.

"I will be working from home and will be only going in when needed." Killian said. I gave a nod. It was going to be a long week. I laid out on the couch. Lily put in a movie and gently curled up to me.

"Be careful cutie." I said.

"I will. Can I cuddle up to you?" Lily asked.

"Long as your careful." I said.

"I will." Lily said.

"What movie did you put in?" I ask as the movie started.

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Lily said. It was her favorite movie. I pulled Lily close and we watched the movie.

Killian's POV. I got called to work to settle a fight. It was late at night, because I had paperwork and help at the bar. I came into the house. I heard some music from the television. I came in and finding it at the selection scene for Beauty and the Beast. Lily and Emma were curled up, sleeping. I froze. They both looked like a mother and daughter. I didn't know it, but I was falling for Emma slowly, but I didn't realize it yet.

AN: I know its short, but next chapter I'm skipping to Christmas. Hope you liked it. :)


	6. Christmas Part 1

Chapter 6

Christmas Part 1

Lily was helping me get Christmas Eve Dinner ready. My parents were joining us for Christmas since Killian and my father became friends while I was in the hospital and my brother James was the same age as Lily and they got along well. Killian's parents along with Liam and his family will be coming later. Killian was getting presents wrapped. Some that him and I wrapped from us to others were already under the tree. He was just getting the presents from Santa ready. I had spent a whole day a week before Christmas with my mom shopping for Lily. Killian had given me one of his credit cards for the shopping. Lily was easy. She loved Disney and with us living so close to Disney World that there were a lot of stores that sold Disney.

"When is everyone coming?" Lily asked as I checked on the pie.

"They should be here around 6." Killian said, coming down the stairs, already dressed for the day.

"You look handsome daddy." Lily said, running over and hugging Killian. Killian scooped her up and held her.

"Thank you, princess. She being a pain or being helpful?" Kilian asked.

"She's always helpful." I said, pulling out the pie and setting it on the counter so that it can cool down. The food that was being made was still cooking. My mother was going to help finish it when she gets here.

"You should go get ready. They'll be here in a hour." Killian said. I give a nod.

"Can I go get ready to. I want to wear the dress Emma got me." Lily said.

"Go ahead, princess." Killian said. Lily ran to her room. I head to my room. I pulled out the red dress that hugged my curves and had two straps. (AN: The dress from the first episode.) I set it on the bed. I head to jump in the shower. I lean my head against the wall and close my eyes as I let the water run over me. I couldn't believe how handsome Killian was in a dress shirt and slacks. It was rare seeing him in clothes like that. I was falling for my boss slowly, but I was afraid that he would turn into Neal, but he proved to me that he was a good man.

"No Emma. You shouldn't be falling for your boss." I said to the shower walls, but I knew it was to late. The little girl wormed into my heart and now Killian was. I shook my head and got to work with finishing with my shower. I got out and blow dry my hair so I could curl my hair. I checked my phone and saw I had a half an hour left. I came out wrapped in a towel and ran into Killian, nearly dropping my towel. I caught it before I could drop it. Killian caught me before I could fall on the floor.

"Sorry." I said.

"Its fine." Killian said. I looked up and saw that our faces were close together. I thought we were going to kiss until Lily yelled that Liam and his wife were here.  
Killian gave me one last look and headed to the front door. I slipped in my room and got in the dress. I slipped into flats and headed out. Liam, his wife, Aria, and his son, Andrew were already in the living room. Lily and Andrew disappeared into Lily's room to play.

"Send James in when he gets here. Please." Lily said, pulling on my dress.

"I will." I said, hugging her. I heard the doorbell ring and I hurry to the door. David and Mary Margret with my brother James was there with presents.

"Come in. James. Lily said to send you to her room to play." I said. James ran off to go play. I took the presents and put them with the other presents. I turned and caught Killian eyeing me. I smirk and went to answer the door while my mother went into the kitchen. I greeted Mr. and Mrs. Jones. I got a hug from Killian's mom as Mr. Jones went into the living room to join his sons and put the presents in the living room. I joined the women in the kitchen.

"Love the dress Emma." Mrs. Jones said.

"Thank you. I haven't worn it in a few years." I said.

"YOu look good, sweetie. Looks like the food is done. Let's get it on the table. The kids will probably want to open presents as soon as we are done eating." Mary said. I nodded in agreement. Mrs. Jones and I got the food on the table as Mary got the children. I came into the living room to get the family. I sat between my mother and Lily.

"Now kids. Don't eat so fast so that you can get to the presents, because you will need to wait for the adults to finish." Liam said.

"Oh dad." Andrew said.

"Listen to your father." Aria said.

"Yes, mom." Andrew said. The adults started talking. I just listened in and conversed with Lily, James, and Andrew who all wanted to stay up to watch for Santa.

"Santa won't come if your all awake." I said.

"She's right. Your dads tried that and fell asleep before Santa could come." Mr. Jones said. The kids nodded. I caught Killian's eye and smiled at him, which he returned. We finished eating and the kids help my mother and I get all the dishes in the kitchen and into the dishwasher.

"Now can we open pesents?" Lily asked, giving Killian the puppy dog face.

"Of course." Killian said as I got up and started handing out the presents. Lily's pile was bigger then I thought it would be. James and Andrews was almost the same. I smiled as I sat down. We were going to do kids fist then adults.

Lily got some Disney princess costumes from my parents. I got her the dolls from the movie Frozen. I had taken her to see the movie the day it came out and she fell in love with the movie. Her dad got her Disney movies she didn't have yet along with some Disney shirts with her favorite princesses along with Frozen. She got some regular clothes and a few chapter books. She found the love for reading the same way I did.

Andrew and James got clothes and some toys that they wanted with a few movies. I smiled as Lily with her cousin and my brothers help get all her stuff into her room.

"Can we play?" Lily asked, running back in.

"Sure. Have fun." I said. Us adults opened ours as soon as Lily left. I got a few books that I had been eying from my parents. The Mortal Instruments series, the new book to the House of Night Series, and The Hunger Games series. I got some clothes, perfume, body wash, and a new pair of boots, that was given to me by a very red Killian.

"I know you like boots and they caught my eye when I was looking for something for you." Killian said.

"Thank you." I said.

Later that night. After some drinks and talking. The guests left and I tucked Lily in.

"You ready for Santa?" I ask

"Yes. Hopefully I get more stuff." Lily said.

"I'm sure you will." I said. Lily curled up. I went to my room to change into my pajamas. I head out to help Killian get the Santa gifts in the living room after making sure that Lily was asleep.

"You like your presents?" Killian asked.

"Of course. Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." Killian said, kissing my check, catching me by surprise. He heads to his bedroom as I put my had to my check and I smiled. Maybe I could love again.

AN: There you go. Hope you liked it. :)


	7. Christmas Part 2

Chapter 7

Christmas Part 2

"Wake up. Wake up. Santa was here." Lily said, jumping on my bed. I groan and put a pillow over my head.

"Its to early." I said. Lily pulled off the pillow and gave me the sternest look she could give me and I couldn't hide back a smile.

"Come on. We have to wake daddy." Lily said.

"Alright. Alright. I'm up." I said, getting out of bed. I grab my robe and wrap it around me. Lily was bouncing on her heals waiting for me to get ready and dragged me to her father's room. I leaned against the door frame as Lily jumped on her father.

"Princess?" Killian asked, rolling over.

"Santa was here. Can we open presents please." Lily said, giving her daddy the most adorable puppy dog face that she could muster.

"Alright. Let me wake up." Killian said, pulling the blanket over his head, but Lily pulled the blanket away from him.

"Don't worry. She did the same thing to me." I said.

"I'm up. I'm up." Killian said, getting out of bed. Lily squealed in delight and ran to the living room. I pulled Kilian into the living room as soon as he put his shirt  
on.

I sat down on the couch as Killian sat in his favorite chair.

"Can I start opening presents?" Lily asked.

"Go ahead, princess." Killian said. Lily grabbed the biggest present that she could find and opened it. She spent a good half an hour opening presants. She got more Disney stuff including a glass cup that I found with the characters of Frozen on the front. Lily seemed very happy about it. I put the wrappings that she tore off into the garbage bag I had brought into the room. I head outside to put it in the trash cans. I come back inside and find Lily playing with her new toys. I got breakfast ready.

"It smells good." Killian said, coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I thought I would make Lily's favorite for Christmas." I said. Lily loved pancakes.

"Good idea, love." Killian said. I smiled. I got breakfast on the table and we all sat down to eat. Lily was talking about the games she got and wanted to play a few when her. I agreed. Lily helped me, after breakfast to put the dishes away in the dishwasher. Killian joined us on the floor to play Disney Monopoly. It was fun and we were laughing as Beauty and the Beast played on the television. Lily had all the Disney movies and watched them everyday.

"Fist Christmas without mom." Lily said, with a frown, later that night after dinner. I caught Killian's eye.

"She's here in spirit, princess." Killian said. Lily nodded and picked up her new toys with my help and got them all in her room. I tucked Lily in.

"You have a good Christmas though?" I ask, sitting on her bed.

"I did. I'm glad your my nanny, Emma." Lily said, with a yawn and rolled over. I left the room and Killian stopped me before I entered my room.

"There's a party I throw at Neverland for New Years Eve. I would love for you to come. Liam said he wasn't going so him and Aria will be watching Lily that night." Killlian said.

"I'll come." I said, with a smile.

"Good." Killian said. I knew it wasn't a date, but it was nice for him to invite me to come to the party. I went to bed with a smile on my face.

AN: Hint. Hint of what's to come in the next chapter. LOL. Sorry its short.


	8. New Years Romance

Chapter 8

New Years Romance

I studied myself in the mirror. I had a tight fitting black strapless dress on that came up above my knees. It was a Christmas presant from my best friend Ruby. I was trying to catch Killian's eye, but I was afraid still that he wouldn't love me. Lily was already at Liam and Aria's house. I finished up my makeup. I had my hair done before I had put the dress on. I bit my bottom lip reminding myself to thank Ruby if this dress impressed Killian. I heard Killian yelling up the stairs to see if I was ready to go.

"Coming." I call as I slipped my black heals on and grabbed my purse. I came down the stairs. Killian stood tapping his foot as if impatient to leave, but he turned when he heard me coming down the stairs. His jaw dropped when he saw me.

"Is it to much?" I ask.

"No. You look stunning, love." Killian said, with a smile. I came the rest of the way down and nearly trip. Stupid heals. Killian caught me.

"So not use to heals." I said.

"Well careful. I hope you got replacement shoes if you need them." Killian said.

"I got my flats." I said. Killian and I got in his car and headed to Downtown Disney where his restaurant is. We arrived in a good time and got out to enter the restaurant. My parents along with my good friends Ruby and Belle were already there. I hurried over to my friends.

"You look stunning. I knew that dress would work well with you." Ruby said.

"Thank you. I made Killian's jaw drop." I said.

"Good. He can't keep his eyes off you already." Belle said. I turned my head and saw that Belle was right. Drinks were ready to be ordered and Ruby got our drinks for us.

"Let's make the next worth it." Ruby said, raising her glass. Belle and I clanked our glasses with Ruby's and took a drink. I had Malibu rum with mountain dew. (Its rum with a mix of soda. Its my favorite drink.) It was a fun night of dancing and I already was a bit tipsy. Ruby kept giving us drinks. After my third one I was done with drinking and onto soda. I knew how to hold my liquar. It was getting close to midnight.

"Care for a dance?" Killian asked as another slow dance came on.

"I might be bad with the drinks my friend was giving me." I said. I had already changed into my flats after almost tripping on my second drink.

"I'll catch you if you fall." Killian said, taking my hand and pulling me out on the dance floor. I caught Ruby's eye and saw she was grinning from ear to ear. We danced to a song that I didn't reconize or I was to distracted to listen to the song. Killian was a good dancer. It began the countdown from 20 on the television. Killian  
stopped and looked at me.

"Emma." Killian said.

"Killian." I said, looking into his eyes.

"0. Happy New year." The television and everyone in the bar. Couples were kissing. Killian leaned down and I leaned up to meet him and we kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I heard Ruby's happy cheer along with Belle's. Killian and I pulled apart and pressed our foreheads together.

"About bloody time." Killian said.

"I'll say." I said, with a smile which Killian returned.

We arrived home at 1 and couldn't keep our hands off each other. We almost didn't make it to bed. Our clothes thrown on the floor as we become one in his bed. A good hour later, we laid curled up with our legs entwined in bed. Our breathing calmed down.

"Its a good thing I choose you as a nanny. Lily loves you and I wouldn't see anyone else for a mother, but you." Killian said, playing with my hair.

"Neal is still out there." I said.

"And I will beat him senseless if he lays a hand on you. I'll protect you, Emma. I care for you and I love you." Killian said. I smiled and we shared another kiss.

"I love you too." I said. We fell asleep and for the first time in a long while, I was finally happy.

AN: There you go. Neal won't be coming for two more chapters. Hope you liked.


	9. Morning After

Chapter 9

I woke up to warmth and my face buried in a chest. My body tensed thinking it was Neal. I felt a reassuring hand rubbing up and down my back.

"Calm down Emma. Its only me." Killian said. I relaxed at his touch. Everything that happened last night came rushing back. I grinned and cuddled closer to Killian.

"Don't leave me." I said.

"I never will. Move in my room with me." Killian said.

"I would love to." I said.

"Good and would you like to go out a date tomorrow? I could see if Ruby can watch Lily." Killian said.

"Of course." I said, with a smile.

"We should tell Lily as soon as she gets here." Killian said.

"Which should be any minute." I said, quickly getting out of bed. Killian followed and I ran to my bedroom to get stuff ready to move in Killian's room. I would do it later because there was a knock on the door. I heard Killian talking to Liam as I called Ruby.

"Hey Emma. About time you got hottie to kiss you." Ruby said. I laugh.

"Can you watch Lily for us tomorrow while we go on a date?" I ask.

"Of course." Ruby said.

"Thank you." I said. I hung up and came out. Killian was talking to Liam. Lily ran to me and hugged me.

"Did you have a good night?" Lily asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Goodie." Lily said. I smile fondly at her. Killian closed the door and turned to us.

"Lily. Emma and I have to tell you something." Killian said.

"What is it? Is Emma leaving us?" Lily asked, panic in her voice.

"No." I said.

"Emma and I are starting to see each other." Killian said.

"As in dating?" Lily asked.

"Yes." I said.

"AWESOME." Lily yelled, running and hugging us. I looked at Killian and saw him smiling. I returned the smile.

"Your happy." Killian said.

"Of course." Lily said. I kissed her forehead. I moved everything into Killian's room while he and Lily ran to pick up some pizza he ordered for dinner. I got it all in before Lily and Killian were walking through the door. I smiled as I joined the two people I love at the table to enjoy a nice dinner. After Lily was in bed later that night. Killian and I laid curled up together in bed.

"She took it well." I said.

"I expected her too. She has adored you since I brought you in to work for me." Killian said, kissing me which I returned, happily.

"Which is a good thing for us both." I said. Killian nodded and we drifted off to sleep. I was hoping the future looked bright, but I would soon realize someone else had better plans for me soon.

AN: Neal returns in the next chapter. Sorry if its short. I wanted to show Lily's reaction to them being together. Hope you liked. :)


	10. Good Day Gone Bad

Chapter 10

Good Day Gone Bad

Its been two months since Killian and I got together and I couldn't be more happy. Lily was very happy about it. Killian hired me to work at his bar/restraint only when Lily was at school and then I was home with her when she wasn't. Ruby also got a job there after she lost her job for no reason. We enjoyed it and I got to be with Lily after it.

I found myself in Neverland bathroom with a white stick. It was a pregnancy test that I took after missing my period for a month and feeling sick. I was pregnant. I bit my bottom lip. I was happy about it, just was nervous to tell Killian and how he would react that I was pregnant with his child.

"Emma. Its almost time for you to pick up Lily." Ruby said, entering the bathroom. I flushed the toilet and came out. She eyed the stick in my hand and I hand it to her.

"Its positive." I said.

"Your?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. I haven't told Killian yet. Please don't tell him." I said.

"I won't. But I am so happy for you. I hope I'm the Godmother." Ruby said, giving me the sternest look she could muster up.

"Of course. Now I got to go and pick up Lily." I said. I hurried to Killian's office.

"Hey love." Killian said, as I enter.

"Hey. I'm going to pick up Lily. I promised her a day at the park. If you would like to meet us there." I said.

"Of course." Killian said, getting out of his desk and coming over. We share a kiss and I smiled at him. I head to my car and head to pick up Lily. I got out of the car and thought I felt like someone was watching me. I turn, but see that no one is looking at me. Either it was a weird feeling or the person was a good hider. I wasn't sure. I head to Lily's room. I heard her laughing with some of her friends as I came into the classroom.

"Emma. Your late." Lily said, running over and hugging me. I returned the hug.

"Sorry sweetheart. Work got a bit busy and daddy needed me for a bit." I said.

"Your forgiven. Can we still go to the park?" Lily asked.

"Of course." I said. I took Lily's hand after she grabs her backpack and we head to my car.

"Will daddy be joining us?" Lily asked as I drove towards the nearest park.

"Yes he will. He has some papers to do before he can join us." I said. Lily nodded as I pulled into a parking spot near the playground. Lily jumped out and ran towards the swings. I followed her after I shut the door. I sat down on one of the swings and watch her swing. I didn't hear someone sneaking up on me, because I was lost in thought of Lily and my unborn baby. I felt something hit the back of my head and everything went black with Lily screaming my name.

Neal's POV. I got both girls knocked out and in my car. I got in and drove off to the abandoned warehouse that I planned to keep them in. I saw the man that Emma had been working for heading for the park. I smirked. I knew he would come for them and I would be ready.

Killian's POV. I parked the car next to Emma's car and got out. I was able to get out of restaurant early. Jefferson kicked me out to spend time with my girls. Thankfully it was a slow day.

"Emma. Lily." I call. They weren't there. I got worried, because Emma would have called me if they were going home. I looked around the park and found no sign of them. I found Lily's favorite hat and knew right away that Neal had gotten to them. I ran to my car and started making phone calls.

Emma's POV. I woke up with a blinding headache in an unfamiliar building.

"Emma." Lily said, crawling over. I took her in my arms.

"You alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine. My head hurts." Lily said.

"Mine does to. We'll have to find a way to get out of here." I said.

"Your not going anywhere." A familiar voice said. I pushed Lily behind me as I turned to face my captor.

"Neal." I said.

"Hello Emma." Neal said, with an evil smirk.

AN: Yes. I got to leave you at a cliff hanger. Hope you liked.


	11. The Rescue

Chapter 11

The Rescue

I stood up, keeping Lily behind me. Lily wrapped her arms around me.

"Why Neal?" I ask.

"I want you back." Neal said, coming towards me. I backed up. Thankfully, Lily knew what I was doing and followed suit.

"I said that I didn't want you back." I said. Neal came up to me and slapped me hard. Lily cried out.

"You will be mine. You belong to no one else. If I can't have you, no one can. Not even the single father." Neal said. My eyes widen.

"You know?" I ask.

"I know you've been with that man for a couple of months. I've watched you." Neal said, grabbing me by the checks.

"I belong to whoever I want and it's not you." I said.

"Oh and you sure this guy wants the baby because I'm sure he won't. I know I wouldn't want it." Neal said, throwing me hard to the ground. My checks stung from where he grabbed me.

"Emma? Is it true?" Lily said, helping me up. I nod.

"Yes. I didn't want you finding out this way. I was gonna wait till after I told your father." I said, taking her in my arms.

"Decide now Emma. Come home with me or I kill this little brat." Neal said. I turned and saw a gun being pointed at us.

Killian's POV. Thanks to a friend I was able to track Emma's phone and David met up with me where it was.

"Its coming from that warehouse." I said, pointing.

"Let's get our daughters out of there to safety." David said. David and I were able to get in without noticing. I saw Emma turn when Neal mentions about choosing between him or watching Lily die. Emma was standing in front of Lily protecting her. Neal was advancing on her.

Emma's POV. I noticed Killian and my father out of the corner of my eye.

"Over my dead body I'll do both." I said.

"Then so be it." Neal said, aiming the gun at me. Killian came running and tackled Neal, but the gun went off. I felt a pain in my chest. I looked down to see blood seeping through my shirt. I heard Lily and David screaming my name as I fell to the floor.

Killian's POV. I was punching the hell out of Neal for threatening Emma and my daughter. I heard Lily screaming for me. I stopped and turned. Emma was laying on the ground, blood coming through her shirt. David was already on the phone with 911 as I ran over and took Emma in my arms, pressing my hand on the gunshot wound.

"Hold on Emma. Help is on its way." I said.

"Killian. I have to tell you something." Emma said, struggling to stay conscious and awake, her beautiful eyes focused on me.

"Save your breath, love. It can wait." I said, kissing her forehead.

"No, because I want you to hear this from me and not the doctor." Emma said. I became confused. What did she mean?

"What is it, lass?" I ask. Emma was fighting to keep awake.

"I'm pregnant." Emma said and then she lost consciousness. My eyes widen and I get more worried for her and our unborn child. I had to move when emergency crews got there. I took Lily in my arms as we watched and then they were leaving. I handed Lily to David to get in the ambulance, not wanting to leave Emma's side.

Lily's POV. I watch as the ambulance leave with daddy and Emma.

"Will Emma be ok?" I ask, looking at David.

"She will." David said. I prayed that I wouldn't lose another mother. Emma had become a mother to me as the months went when she was there.

AN: NO KILLING THE WRITER for leaving you hanging. You'll find out in next chapter if Emma is ok. I'm evil I know.


	12. She's Alright

Chapter 12

She's Alright

Killian's POV. It was nearly night and no word about Emma yet. I was pacing the floor of the waiting room for a while as we waited. Snow, who was holding a sleeping Lily in her arms, David, Ruby, and Jefferson were there. Emma was still in surgery. I was worried for her and our unborn child. I didn't tell the rest yet because of the worry and I know they would find out sooner or later. The police had Neal in custody and they planned to question Emma and me as soon as soon as she woke up. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Jefferson.

"Stop pacing. Your going to put a hole in the floor." Jefferson said.

"I'm worried." I said.

"We all are. Come sit." Jefferson said. I sat down and put my hands to my face. I prayed that I wouldn't lose another woman I loved along with our unborn child. I heard footsteps and look up as the doctor. We all stood up, except Snow.

"How is she?" David asked.

"She is stable. The bullet missed her major organs." The doctor said.

"The baby?" I ask. I got looks from Snow, David, and Jefferson.

"The baby is fine. She's a month along and both will be fine. You got two strong ones." The doctor said. The doctor left and I turn to face my girlfriends parents.

"She's pregnant and you didn't tell us?" Snow said.

"I found out just before she went out. I was to scared and worried to mention it. I'm sorry." I said. David and Mary nodded in understanding.

"Its alright, but you better take good care of her." David said.

"I will." I said. A nurse came over.

"She's awake and she's asking for someone named Killian." The nurse said. I looked at Emma's family.

"Go. I'm sure she wants to see you first." Mary said. The nurse led me towards the room that Emma was in. Emma was sitting up in bed, looking out the window until she heard me come in.

Emma's POV. I heard someone come into the room. I turned my head to see Killian standing there. A little hesitant to come in, but I reached out my hand for him. He came over and took me in his arms gently. I clung to him.

"I'm glad your alright." I said.

"You gave us all a fright." Killian said, kissing my forehead.

"I didn't know that he would attack." I said.

"When were you going to tell me you were pregnant. I don't think you intended to tell me after you were shot." Killian said.

"I just found out before I went to take Lily to the park. I was trying to figure that part out when Neal took us." I said.

"Good thing you told me then. I'm sure the doctor would have told me afterwards. Your parents know now. I thought your dad was going to kill me at first till I explained that I was still worried and in shock." Killian said.

"I'm glad he didn't. I wouldn't be happy with him." I said. Killian pressed his lips against mine and we kissed.

"Emma. Marry me?" Killian said, after we pulled apart.

"What?" I asked.

"I know I don't have a ring and not doing it properly, but I will get you one. I love you and our child that your carrying. Lily adores you. Please. Marry me." Killian  
said.

"Yes. Of course I will." I said. Killian pulled me into one last kiss before my family came to see me and we broke the news of the engagement that had Lily jumping with excitement.

"Can I be the flower girl?" Lily asked.

"Of course." I said. Killian was grinning from ear to ear. Later after everyone left. Lily was curled up to my side asleep while Killian sat in the chair next to me.

"How about a month. Just our family and friends." Killian said. I nodded.

"That is fine with me." I said. I fell asleep with Lily in my arms and Killian watching over us both.

AN: Two more chapters. Next chapter will be the wedding. :)


	13. A Family United

Chapter 13

A Family United

Its been a month since I was rescued and almost killed by my ex boyfriend. I was released from the hospital a week later and was already planning a wedding. We had to pause a day to go to court against Neal. He went into jail for a good long time and I couldn't be more happy. With planning the wedding, Killian and I were busy with work and raising Lily with a little one on the way. Lily was excited to be a big sister.

Today was the wedding. I stood in front of the mirror in my dress. I was starting to show a bit, but not to much. I didn't have a veil on, because I wasn't a fan and my mom wasn't going to argue with me. Ruby came in, in the purple dress I picked out.

"Ready?" Ruby asked as Lily ran in with a white dress for her flower girl dress. I hugged my new daughter. The adoption papers went through and Lily was now my daughter.

"You look beautiful, mom." Lily said.

"Thank you, princess." I said, kissing her forehead. A knock on the door came and David entered. Mary, Ruby, and Lily left to get to their places.

"Ready Kiddo?" David asked.

"Yeah dad." I said, picking up my bouquet. David smiled, which I returned. They were happy to be grandparents to Lily and Lily loved them. Milah's parents were dead before Lily was born so least she had grandparents from my side. David and I headed to the doors of the church. Lily headed down the aisle first, tossing the flowers that she helped pick out. Her opinion was important to me and she helped me find the dress that I would wear. Ruby gives me a smile and headed down after Lily. The doors closed behind her and I closed my eyes trying to calm my nerves.

"Don't let me fall." I said.

"I won't." David said. I turn towards the doors, still holding my father's arm as the doors open. My eyes land on one man. Killian. He was standing with Jefferson, who was his best man. I saw tears fill his eyes as soon as he sees me. I smile as David and I head down the aisle towards him. My eyes only stay on Killian. We came to a stop in front of Killian. I hugged my father and got a kiss on the check.

"Take care of her Killian." David said, giving Killian my hand.

"I will, sir." Killian said. David went to sit down next to my mother as Killian and I turned to face the priest.

"We gather here to unite this couple. If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. No one said anything and Killian and I sighed in relief.

'Good.' I thought, smiling at Killian. Lily stood right next to me in between Ruby and I.

"Say your vows." The priest said. I hand my bouquet over to Ruby to hold as Killian and I turn to face each other. Killian was the first to go.

"Emma. You came into the house as a nanny, but you won my daughter's heart and mine before long. I am happy I got to meet you. I thought I would never love another woman after Milah before I met you. I'm glad you did. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Killian said. I felt my eyes filling up with tears. Killian smiled a genuine smile.

"Emma." The priest said.

"Killian. After Neal, I put up the walls to never love again, but you climbed the walls and welcomed me into your home. You showed me that I could love again. You came for me when I was in trouble. I feel safe around you. I love you along with our daughter and child. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said. Jefferson handed us the rings and we put them on.

"With the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Killian pulled me against him and kissed me, hard. I returned the kiss. We would have spent a few more minutes kissing, but there was a pull on my skirt that interrupted the moment.

"Daddy. Is it over yet? I need to use the bathroom." Lily's voice said.

Later that night. I sat at the bridal table after dancing with Killian for our first dance and then with my father. My feet were starting to kill me. Killian was dancing with Lilly. Ruby and Belle slipped into the seat next to me.

"So when do I find out if its going to be a god-daughter or Godson." Ruby asked.

"Not for a few more months." I said.

"Hopefully it's a little girl, but if its a boy. I'll still spoil him." Ruby said.

"Killian hopes it's a boy, but he'll be happy either way." I said.

"It will be a spoiled baby." Belle said.

"I'm two months along and we're already talking about the sex and how your going to spoil it." I said with a laugh.

"Well we're excited." Ruby said.

"I know and I'm glad the baby will be well-loved." I said with a smile. Lily ran over and pulled me to my feet to come dance with her. I smiled and Ruby and Belle  
followed us to join us on the dance floor. Killian disappeared off to the bar with Jefferson and David. Ruby went up to the DJ and whispered something while Lily motioned for me to bend lower.

"I'm glad daddy is happy." Lily said. I hugged her.

"I'm glad I can do that." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Alright. Its time for the bouquet throwing." The DJ said. I turn towards Ruby, giving her a glare.

"Sorry. Buts its tradition along with the garter." Ruby said.

"Killian is going to enjoy the garter to much." I said.

"Oh I know. So get up there." Ruby said, shoving the bouquet in my hands and pushing me to the front where single girls that weren't married waiting. Lily was in the front. I turned around.

"Let's get this over with. READY." I call. I heard the calls of yes. I toss the flowers back. I turn just in time to see Belle catch it. I hugged my close friend, who  
was with Mr. Gold for three years.

"I hope I get to be in your wedding." I said.

"Hopefully. Now excuse me. I have to get my boyfriend on the dance floor." Belle said as Jefferson set up a chair to sit on and David pulled Killian on the dance floor with the help of Liam. The DJ does the announcement as Jefferson sat down and then I sat on his lap. Killian looked a little to pleased to do it. Liam and David were standing ready to pull him out.

"Here's a song requested by the bride for this." The DJ said. The song At the beginning from the movie Anastasia came on. Killian slid under. I felt his teeth on my skin. I had to hold a moan back as David and Liam grabbed Killian's legs and pulled him out, but pulled me along with, because Killian still had the garter in his mouth. He let me go before I fell to the ground.

"Your suppose to stay sitting love." Killian said.

"Next time. Let go." I said, as I sit down again. Killian went back under and this time when my dad and Liam pulled him out. He had it in his mouth. I stood up and Killian and I shared a kiss. The single men that weren't married went on the floor and got ready. Gold didn't look to happy that he was out there, but he'll get over it. He will do anything to make Belle happy.

"Ready." Killian said.

"Yep." The crowd says. Killian gave me a wink and used it as a slingshot and sent it flying. Gold got it and I could see Belle smiling. I wrap my arms around Killian. I couldn't be happy. Lily joined us.

The end of the night came and we head to our hotel room that we were staying at and then going with Lily on our Honeymoon to a Disney Cruise in the Caribbean. A wedding gift from both Killian's and my parents. Lily was asleep in Killian's arms. Killian set her in the bed that was in the room. I stood watching with a tired smile on my face.

"I think Belle is happy. Hopefully we'll be invited to the wedding." Killian said, helping me out of my bedroom.

"Belle's already saying Ruby and I are part of her bridal party." I said as I got in my pajamas and lay in the bed. I waited for Killian to join me and I curled up to  
Killian.

"Ready for our future, Mrs. Jones?" Killian asked, holding me close to him.

"Yes. Mr. Jones. I am." I said, earning a smile. We fell asleep in each others arms, ready for our life together.

AN: One more chapter. I decided to have fun with this chapter. Hope you liked. :)


	14. Epilogue: New Addition

Epilogue

New Addition

Killian's POV. Its been 7 months since the wedding and everything was perfect. Emma's pregnancy was a good one, not a worried one, like it was when Milah was pregnant. We found out we were having another girl. I was happy and we had the clothes when Lily was a baby, but Ruby still threw a baby shower for us. Which was fine and Emma decided to be a stay at home mom till our little one was in school, which I was fine with.

I had to stay at work till closing at 2 for the bar and I came home. Ruby was asleep on the couch. Ruby had stayed with Emma while I was at work for when she went into labor with her close to her due date. I put a blanket over Ruby and head upstairs. I found a beautiful sight. Emma and Lily were curled up on Emma's and my bed, fast asleep. Lily was curled up at Emma's side and Emma had her arms wrapped around Lily. I smiled as I got in my pajamas. I came over and kissed Emma's check. She stirred and opened her beautiful eyes.

"Killian?" Emma said, in a whisper.

"Yes. I'm home. I'm gonna get Lily to bed." I said. I slid Lily out of bed and carried her to her room. I set her in her bed and tucked her in. I come back to find  
Emma sitting up in bed, clutching her extended stomach.

"Emma?" I ask.

"My water just broke. I've been in bed most of the day with slight pains and back pains. Now the pains are constant." Emma said. I hurried over to her.

"Its time." I said.

"Yes its time. Get your ass moving and get me to the hospital." Emma said, giving me a look that if looks could kill, I would be dead.

"Alright. Lets go." I said, helping her down the stairs. Ruby was awake as soon as she heard us.

"Everything ok?" Ruby asked.

"I'm getting her to the hospital. Can you stay with Lily and we'll call as soon as the baby is born." I ask.

"Of course. I'll call her parents and let them know." Ruby said.

"Thank you." Emma said. I got Emma to the hospital in ten minutes and they got her in a room. I got a text from David that him and Mary were there and will wait in the waiting room.

A few hours later.

"Damnit Killian. If you get me pregnant again before I'm ready, I'll personally kill you myself." Emma said, through gritted teeth.

"But love..." I began.

"Don't love me. I'm dead serious." Emma said. She was panting from all the pushing she had done.

"Alright. Mrs. Jones. One last push and the baby should be out." Dr. Whale said.

"Come on, love. You can do it. She'll be here in a few seconds." I said, kissing her forehead. My hand was still in her hand and it felt like it was breaking in half.  
Emma cried out as she pushed hard, squeezing my hand more. I bit my lip from crying out. I heard a baby's cry and I turned my head as Dr. Whale held our daughter up.

"congratulations. It's a girl." Dr. Whale said. Emma sighed happily as she fell against the pillow.

"You did it, Emma." I said, kissing her forehead as the nurses took our daughter to get cleaned.

"Thanks for being here. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." Emma said.

"You made me more happy than I have ever been. Now we got two girls to spoil." I said.

"We do." Emma said. The nurse came back and set the little one in Emma's arms. She held the little one close to her. I sat down on the bed to look at our daughter.

"You got a strong and healthy daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Jones. We'll go get the rest of your family if you would like?" The nurse asked.

"That would be great. Thank you." I said, without taking my eyes off my daughter.

"Hey little one." Emma said as blue eyes looked up at her.

"Hello beautiful." I said, touching the blanket. A hand came out and gripped one of my fingers. I smiled. I was a daddy again and I couldn't be more happy.

Later on. I sat with Emma on her bed as David sat with Lily, who was holding her baby sister.

"She's so small." Lily said.

"You were the same way, princess." I said, holding Emma next to me.

"What's her name?" Ruby asked, looking at her god-daughter. I looked at Emma, who nodded.

"Sarah Mary Jones." I said.

"I like it." Belle said. I kissed Emma as we watched our family hold our daughter. I look forward to the future with Emma and our two babies. I was ready for what life threw at us. We would take it with our heads held high.

_**AN: There's the end of the story. I can't figure out another story to do. I am taking ideas from my fans. Please let me know. I would love to hear them. :) Till next time.**_


End file.
